101 Reasons Booth and Hannah Will Never Work
by DarkHeartsUnleashed
Summary: exactly as the title says. 101 reasons all laid out. Written before 6.08 and 6.09 promo


**DHU's List of 101 Reasons Why Hannah and Booth Will Never Work**

1. Booth + Hannah = Banana.

2. While Hannah is not a replacement for Brennan, she is not Bones..

3. She's a journalist.

4. She's not an forensic anthropologist.

5. She's not a best selling author.

6. She's generally perceived as "perfect". (She has no fault)

7. Booth likes to argue. He likes someone challenging him. Hannah prefers not to argue.

8. Took credit for Brennan's idea of the telephone gift.

9. Parker adores Bones. (She's his idol).

10. Parker also loves Max. If Booth married Brennan, Max = Real Grandfather.

11. Max Keenan. Nuff said.

12. Booth has jealousy issues.

13. 'Moving On' as Booth put it, isn't in character.

14. War creates a need for a release of devastating emotions.

15. In relation to 13 - Hannah was just suppose to be a fling.

16. Figs. Need I go on?

17. Hannah pursues dangerous stories.

18. Hannah got shot. Booth already had Brennan to worry about on a constant basis. Hannah just adds stress.

19. She had to ask for help to get Booth a birthday present.

20. Hannah is fairly normal.

21. Hannah calls Brennan Temperance

22. She's a blondie.

23. Hannah isn't brutally honest or socially awkward (to some extent.)

24. Hank Booth has stamped the fatherly approval sticker on Brennan's forehead.

25. Vegas.

26. New Orleans

27. England

28. Aurora

29. Kenton

30. Epps

31. Fat Pam

32. Baby Andy

33. Ripley

34. Losing Bones is scarier for Booth than losing Hannah.

35. Hannah gets no nickname.

36. She doesn't challenge Booth's Authority

37. Fate/Destiny

38. Life

39. The fanbase of Bones would take a major hit.

40. Heather Taffet

41. Their relationship appears to be purely debauchery

42. Booth still wants Brennan

43. Love is forever. Hannah is not.

44. Pentagrams.

45. Triangles never work, neither do polygons

46. BB = 3

47. Everyone calls Hannah by her first name

48. Burley - Burlap - Burlap Sack - Kidnapped - POW - Byebye

49. Hannah is like Roxie, a distraction.

50. Jack and Angela eventually got together, so with Booth and Brennan.

51. Home is where the heart is. Where is Booth's heart you ask? In Brennan's hands.

52. Hannah eats meat.

53. Hannah isn't a genius.

54. Avalon's card predictions

55. Booth pretended to be Brennan's husband (Bobby). He wishes he was her husband.

56. In reference to number 11, Zach Addy. He's already in a mental institution for like life. He would 'go mental' again for his Mentor and Mother/Sister-like person

57. If you're still reading this, there's obviously some truth behind my words.

58. The lion heart beats for only one. And we all know who that is.

59. The BB fanbase is millions times larger than the HB fanbase.

60. Booth is sexy. Brennan is Sexy. Hannah is Hannah. BB scorches the sun.

61. Hannah is like the brown candy corn. It's good and you'll eat it, but it's just not as good as the original White, Yellow, and Orange.

62. Without his Bones, Booth is just another FBI agent. She has helped him with his cosmic balance sheet.

63. Brennan sucks at playing pranks. Booth finds it totally adorable.

64. Booth and Hannah have never broken the laws of physics.

65. Hannah can look hot. Brennan can look hot, sexy as hell, adorable, and vulnerable.

66. The Royal Dinner is 'their' place.

67. Sharing fries. It's more personal that you realize. Way more personal.

68. Hannah misses the action of a war zone. She seeks out danger in the streets.

69. Hannah is like a 100 dollar bill. Not uncommon, but nice to see all the same. Brennan is more of a $2 bill. Meant to be treasured and held on too. 100s come and go. 2s stay.

70. The powers that be will take away Booth's mortality if he fails to protect Brennan. He's the one currently hurting her.

71. Booth never offers Hannah a piece of pie. Pie is Booth and Brennan's recipie for seduction... that never works.

72. Hannah has no baggage to weigh her down, both litterally and metaphorically.

73. Booth and Brennan. Two words. Soul Mates.

74. Booth has risked his career for Brennan, on numerous occasions.

75. When Brennan and Booth kiss, it has Angela reaching for ice water.

76. Brennan is Booth's emergency contact. She's followed by Jared and Rebecca and Pops.

77. The house with a yard, a dog, a white picket fence, and 2.5 children no longer apeals to Booth, if Brennan isn't the one he's sharing it with.

78. When the storm begins, it won't stop until one person is standing. So long as Booth's happiness is in 'danger,' Brennan won't fight.

79. You don't know what you want until you make the wrong choice and the other is unavalible. When the smoke clears and Hannah is left standing, all Booth will be able think about is Brennan in a crumpled heap of emotions.

80. Gravedigger.

81. Hannah wouldn't die for Booth

82. Booth cracked the shell. He has to deal with the consiquences.

83. Brennan will die of lonliness before she lets anyone get as close as Booth did.

84. Is being with Hannah more important than Brennan's life? I think not.

85. In one year, Booth and Brennan will meet at the coffee cart. They may be back, but it hasn't been one year.

86. Booth suffers from 'Being Brennan's White Knight Syndrome'

87. Booth's 'stuff' is still in the bank, accessible only to Brennan.

88. Brennan is afraid of snakes only when Booth is around to jump on.

89. Booth is secretly a daywalker and Brennan was imprinted as his mate through a bite to the neck. Yeah. T.T

90. Booth loves Hannah, but he's still IN love with Brennan.

91. Booth and Brennan have a deadly attraction.

92. One Person: Caroline Julian.

93. Booth and Brennan still have moments.

94. Booth hasn't forgotten 'Bren' and his coma dream.

95. Booth wants Brennan pregnant with his child. He wants to wrap his arms around her, hands resting on the gentle swell of her stomach.

96. Hodgie and Angee broke up for awhile. It didn't work.

97. Angela Hodgins. BFF. She will kick Agent Studly's ass if need be.

98. No one wants a Scully/Mulder repeat.

99. Booth and Brennan have a secret love child. (That exists in the minds of BB shippers. You know it does!)

100. IT. What is IT you might ask... IT is a fanfiction, a fanfiction so good you stalk your alerts for an update of IT. There's lots of them. Mine is www dot fanfiction dot net/s/6376539/1/

101. Brennen is willing to sacrifice her own happiness for Booth's. If he opened his eyes an saw it, he'd realize she truly loves him.

**Additions to the List:**

Booth is the only one Brennan seems to ever admit she is wrong to. - Astrae splendent

If she had a nick name it would be either Han (like the boys name hence Han Solo, which would mean Booth would in someway sleep with himself, as he think he is like Han Solo) or Ha (the laughing sound) or even better "Paper" and we all know that paper can only cut a little into flash, it could never really harm bones, it would actually just decompose along with the flash while the Bones were still there. - Lady-josie

Booth want's his own kids. Hannah wants to adopt. Brennan wants a kid of her own (progeny) and wants Booth's DNA to have one. - Lady-josie (Also see 95 xD)

Adopting a child would be difficult for Booth and Hannah because Hannah is always traveling and Booth has his job. Traveling, financial (full time nanny?), and work will get them rejected as adopters. - Lady-josie

* * *

**Yep. There it is. All laid out... i really should have posted this last week when i finished it.**

**If you think the rating should be lowered let me know.**

**DO NOT STEAL OR USE WITHOUT CREDITING ME. I KNOW some of these reasons are giveaways, but please do NOT just copy it. I will track you down and bite you.  
**

**-DHUnleashed**  
**  
**


End file.
